Response to Food Protection Task Force Conference Grant Program PA-09-123 Illinois Food Protection Task Force Grant Application Project Summary/Abstract - March 30, 2012 In an effort to advance coordination and collaboration among Illinois' food protection agencies, Illinois formed the Illinois Food Safety Advisory Committee (here forward named Committee) over a decade ago. The Committee encompasses Federal, State, and local governmental agencies, private sector partners, regulatory agencies, and industry associations. Meeting quarterly, the Committee strives to promote a statewide food protection system through adoption and implementation of food protection regulations, such as the Illinois Food Service Sanitation Code, enhanced food borne investigation response among partners, and innovative regulatory initiatives. Generally, a typical Committee meeting is a forum for agency update reports, recent State legislative information and status, shared discussion for finalization of technical information bulletins (guidance and standards) regarding food protection issues, dialogue of current food borne investigation, planning of the Illinois Food Safety Symposium, and new issues to resolve. Back in 2010, the Food Service Sanitation Manager Certification (FSSMC) Subcommittee was formed to propose changes to the current training and exam requirement for the FSSMC Program. The Committee and Subcommittee serve as a system model in how to develop and move significant changes through the legislative process. Pursuant to the Committee's mission and historical efforts towards improved food safety and protection, this grant will assist the Committee financially to allow for Committee Chair assistance, any meeting expenses and potential Committee publications. In addition, if the proposed legislation for changes to the FSSMC Program training, it could result in a need for increased meetings of the FSSMC Subcommittee to work through logistics and concurrence for implementation. For final consideration, Illinois' Food Safety Advisory Committee supports and exemplifies the US Food and Drug Administration's purpose for this grant and its resulting Food Protection Task Force meetings.